Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as computing systems, cellular phones, wearable device, such as health monitors or smart watches, and combination devices are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including online social networks. Research and development in the existing technologies can take numerous different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth in computing, various uses begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device capability to provide increasing functionalities to the user. However, users often face inadequate functionalities regarding vertical localization or mapping within structures.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with structure vertical-tier mechanism. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.